


Island tennis

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyotei and Seigaku meet for matches during a break. Tezuka just wasn't expecting the courts to be on a tropical island owned by Atobe's family. Don't own, don't claim. No money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island tennis

Tezuka wasn’t too sure what he had been thinking when he agreed to games against Hyotei while both schools were on holiday. Maybe he had thought that they would get together at one of the schools and use the courts there. That would be the most sensible thing to do. There were also the street courts and even some more official facilities that their coaches could get them access to. He was also fairly sure that Atobe’s family owned at least one private club and then there were the courts at Atobe’s house.

The private estate on a tropical island hadn’t figured into it at all.

“You should relax, Tezuka,” Atobe commented from his seat under an umbrella by the swimming pool. “You’ll strain something being so serious all the time.”

Tezuka watched Momo and Eiji throw Echizen into the pool before jumping in after him. “I thought we were here to play tennis, Atobe,” he said. “I haven’t seen courts anywhere around here.”

“Ahn, you don’t trust Ore-sama, Tezuka? We will start matches tomorrow when everyone is rested from the trip.”

“Where are the courts?” Tezuka asked.

“A mile or so away from the house. We’ll have a nice walk along the beach in the morning to get to them,” Atobe replied. “Until then, relax. Kabaji, help Tezuka change into a swimsuit and make sure he swims for a while.”

“Usu.” The younger boy picked Tezuka up and carried him off, protesting the whole way.

“That wasn’t very nice, Atobe,” Oshitari commented from behind Atobe’s chair.

“It worked though, didn’t it?” Atobe smiled. “You checked the courts?”

“No.”

“No?”

“They have been overrun with frogs,” Oshitari said. He sat down next to Atobe and picked up a drink. “Poor Choutarou was so overcome that we had to carry him back. Shishido is sitting with him in their room. Gakuto tried to catch a few of them, but was unable to. What should we do now?”

Atobe sighed and shook his head. “I’ll have them cleaned by tomorrow,” he said softly. “The staff can handle that for us. Although I have no doubt that the Seigaku players would likely enjoy playing with the frogs.”

Oshitari jumped up with a small shriek when a lizard landed in his lap. Momoshiro laughed and ran off. Atobe shook his head. “They aren’t going to hurt you, Oshitari,” he said. “Ore-sama really does not understand the fear that you and the others have of reptiles.”

“They’re slimy and cold,” Oshitari replied. “Some of them don’t even have legs. I don’t see what use they have.”

“They do eat bugs,” Atobe pointed out.

The pair watched as Kabaji returned with Tezuka. The Seigaku buchou was in his swim trunks and minus his glasses. Kabaji took him to the deep end of the pool and dropped him in. “You were right, that was worth it,” Oshitari commented with a small smile.

“He does rather look like a wet dog, does he not?”

Tezuka pushed himself out of the pool and walked over to Atobe. “That was rude,” he said, shaking his head. It could have been an accident that so much of the water hit Atobe in the face. He walked off without another word, and likely only went back into the pool because he didn’t have his glasses on.

“We should be filming this,” Oshitari commented, wiping his glasses on his t-shirt.

“I don’t know why you insist on wearing those while we’re on holiday,” Atobe said. He took off his shirt and wiped his face with it. “I didn’t think Tezuka had it in him. I’ll have to come up with some sort of new challenge.”

“Speaking of challenge, one of us needs to move Jirou out of the sun before he burns,” Oshitari said.

“Kabaji, get Jirou,” Atobe called.

“Usu.”

“Take him inside and put him on the sofa.”

“Usu.”

“That was easy. Getting Seigaku to be serious might be a little harder,” Atobe said, glancing at the pool. The boys had found the water tennis set and were working out how they were going to play.

“On the other hand, it might be a good challenge for us to play against them in the pool,” Oshitari said. “I had forgotten about that game.”

“Ore-sama does not want to be in the water when their power players have rackets. It will be too dangerous.”

They both watched as Taka-san took a racket from Fuji. The resultant wave of water was large enough that it swamped Gakuto, who had been swimming at the other end of the pool. “I see your point,” Oshitari said. “I’m going to check on Choutarou. Do you need anything from the house while I’m there?”

“Some more juice and the butler,” Atobe said. “He can bring out the juice. I need to talk to him about getting the courts ready for us to play on tomorrow. I don’t think Tezuka will wait another day. He is fixated on tennis.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Of course, but Ore-sama knows how to relax as well. It’s something that everyone should learn at some point.”

“On the other hand, Jirou needs lessons on how to not relax. I wonder if there’s something there.”

“Go away, Yuushi, you’re confusing me.”

Atobe picked up his book and tried to go back to his reading. But it was far more amusing to watch the game of water tennis being improvised in the pool. Especially when Eiji kept jumping on people to keep them from getting the ball. Poor Echizen was having the worst of it. Finally the younger boy climbed out of the pool, absolutely soaked, and flopped down in the chair Oshitari had been using “Che. Mada mada dane,” he muttered.

“Of course, but that’s the fun,” Atobe replied going back to his book.


End file.
